The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for preparing and dispensing beverages and, more particularly, to non-pressurized, gravity flow devices and methods for preparing and dispensing beverages. As used herein, the term beverage refers to a fluid suitable for human consumption and also refers to any component fluids or component mixtures of fluids and solids used to make the beverage. Therefore the term beverage may encompass, but is not limited to, a single fluid, a mixture of component fluids, a colloidal fluid mixture, a mixture of fluids and solids, or a slush of fluids and solids. The term component beverage materials encompasses any subset of the components of a beverage. Fluids encompass, but are not limited to, liquids, liquids with dissolved gases and liquids with dissolved solids.
Persons desiring to prepare and dispense a chilled beverage currently have several conventional options. A beverage may be made, stored in a container, placed in a refrigerator or other chilling device, cooled to the desire temperature, then decanted and served. Optionally the beverage or its component fluids maybe dispensed using machines that flow, under pressure, the beverage through a heat exchanger for chilling using any of a number of conventional heat exchanger mechanisms. Also, the beverage may be served in a container containing ice or other frozen material. Finally, the beverage may be placed in a shaker container containing ice or other frozen material, shaken and chilled by the frozen material, then decanted into a container.
Caterers, proprietors of drinking establishments, and others involved in the beverage service industry frequently wish to combine the preparation of chilled beverages with an aesthetically pleasing environment. One measure of the aesthetics of an apparatus is adaptability to the decor of the establishment or function in which it is being used. Ice and similar frozen materials are frequently used in catering devices. For example, ice sculptures are favorite decorative devices for drinking establishments and catering events. Similarly, serving bowls made of ice are catering devices made of a frozen material. By contrast, beverage fountain devices are usually made of glass or metal, and have a pump or similar mechanism for flowing the beverage under pressure.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for preparing, chilling and dispensing a beverage utilizing a frozen material.
An apparatus and method for preparing, chilling and dispensing a beverage is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a plate of frozen plate material supported by a base block. At least one conduit is cut into the frozen plate. The conduit 40 may be an open channel, partially enclosed channel or a tube. When the apparatus is oriented for use, the plate is fixed at a downward slope angle such that the conduit follows a overall downward path. A beverage is poured from a dispenser into the conduit at a beverage entry. The beverage flows down the conduit contacting and being chilled by the conduit surface. A portion of the conduit surface may melt and enter the beverage. The beverage is then collected in a receptacle.